logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Network/Other
Logos 1969–1976 Seven69.png|Used in an article promoting the first night of the "Seven Revolution" Seven Network 1970 Alternate.png|Alternative variant 7 Revolution (1979-76).jpg|1969-1976 logo with byline BTQ-7 (1975, red logo).svg|RTQ-7 variant (1975-1976) 1975–1989 Seven (1975) (Print).svg|Print variant Seven (1975) (Red).svg|Red variant, also used as colour print logo Seven (1975) (Number 7).svg|Number 7 only 7 Stereo (1982).jpg|Variant used to promote Seven's stereo broadcasts Seven (1975) (Grayscale).svg|Grayscale variant Seven (1975) 2.svg|Invert variant Seven (1985, 3D variant).png|3D variant 1989–1999 Seven (1989) (Print).svg|Print variant Only the Best on 7 (1989).png|"Only the Best on 7" variant (1989) Seven (1989) (Gray).svg|1989-1990 variant Seven (1989) (Gold).svg|1991-1998 variant Seven (1999) (Alternative).svg|1999 variant Seven Olympics (Gold).png|Olympics variant (1992-1998) Seven Olympics Logo 1992-2000.png|Olympics variant (1999) Seven Olympics Slogan 1989-1999.png|Olympics variant (Slogan) (1999) 2000–2003 Seven (1999).png|Coloured variants Seven_(2000,_slogan_variant).png|Slogan variant (2000-2003) Seven_(2000,_slogan_variant)_-2.png|“Involving” slogan variant (2000-2003) Seven_(2000,_slogan_variant)_-3.png|“Fun” slogan variant (2000-2003) Seven_(2000,_slogan_variant)_-4.png|“Life” slogan variant (2000-2003) Seven_(2000,_slogan_variant)_-5.png|“Energy” slogan variant (2000-2003) Seven_(2000,_ print_slogan_variant).png|Print slogan variant (2000-2003) Seven Involving Logo 2000.svg|Orange variant used for the "Involving" branding Seven Fun Logo 2000.svg|Yellow variant used for the "Fun" branding Seven Life Logo 2000.svg|Green variant used for the "Life" branding Seven Energy Logo 2000.svg|Blue variant used for the "Energy" branding I7_Seven_Logo.png|i7 variant Seven Digital (2001-2003).png|Digital Television variant (2001-2003) Seven Digital 2001-2003 ALT.png|Alternative Digital Television variant (2001-2003) Seven Olympics Logo 2000-2002.png|Olympics variant (2000-2002) Seven Sydney 2000 Slogan.png|Olympics variant (Slogan) (2000) Seven Olympics 2000-2003 Slogan.png|Olympics variant (Slogan) (2002) Seven Olympics ALT 2000-2002.png|Olympics alternate variant (2000-2002) 2000–present Seven (2000) (Print).svg|Print variant Seven (2000) (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark Seven Network Slogan (2004-06).png|"GOTTALOVEIT" Slogan variant (2004-2006) Seven Network Slogan (Summer 2005-06).png|"GOTTALOVEIT" Slogan variant (Summer 2005-2006) Seven Network Slogan (2006-2011).png|"GOTTALOVEIT" Slogan variant (2006-2011) Seven Network Slogan (2009).png|"Gottaloveit" Slogan stacked variant (2009) Seven Network Slogan (2009-2011).png|"Gottaloveit" Slogan variant (2009-2011) Seven Network Slogan (2011-2016).png|"Gottaloveit" Slogan variant (2012-2016) Gottaloveit on 7 (2012-2016).png|"Gottaloveit on 7" Slogan variant (2012-2016) You're on 7 (2012-2016).png|"You're on 7" variant (2012-2016) on 7 (2012-2016).png|"on 7" variant, used at the end of some promos (2012-2016) Seven Network Slogan (2016).png|"gottaloveit" Slogan variant (2016-present) Seven (2000) (Orange II).svg|7TWO variant Seven Network (7mate) variant.png|7mate variant Seven (2000) (Pink).svg|7flix variant Seven (2000) (Blue).svg|Winx variant Seven Olympics.svg|Olympics variant (2003-present) Seven Olympics ALT.png|Olympics alternate variant (2003-present) Seven Digital 2004.png|Digital Television variant (2004-2007) Seven Digital 2003.png|Digital Television variant (2003-2004) Seven Logo (Sport).png|Seven Sport variant (2003-2014) AMN 290x170.png|3D variant (2007-2011) 7-2.png|3D variant (2011-2012) 27CAC788-18D9-4F57-8836-A2F67496349D.png|3D variant (2012-2016) 7TWO - 7alone (3D).png|7TWO 3D variant (2013-2016) 81096AA5-00DC-42D8-954B-051B84630DD9.png|3D variant (2014-present, used on Seven Productions) Seven2017.png|3D variant (2016-present) Seven2017 Pink (Cricket).png|3D pink variant (Used in cricket pink test) IMG 1343.PNG|Australian Olympic Team variant Seven_2000-winx.svg|Seven Sport variant commemorating the final race of Winx (13th April 2019) Olympic and Commonwealth Games variants Seven Athens 2004.png|Athens 2004 variant Seven Beijing 2008.png|Beijing 2008 variant Seven Rio 2016.png|Rio 2016 variant Seven PyeongChang 2018.png|PyeongChang 2018 variant Seven Tokyo 2020.png|Tokyo 2020 variant 7GC2018_logo.svg|Gold Coast 2018 coverage variant Seven Gold Coast 2018 XXI Commonwealth Games.png|Gold Coast 2018 variant On-screen logos and idents 1969–1976 Seven1969.png|1969-75 ID 1975–1989 Tumblr m8osndSShi1qcwar3o1 1280.png|1975 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-27 at 2.31.25 pm.png|1977-79 Network ID Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 11.08.30 pm.png|1987 Network ID Seven Network 1987.png|1987 Generic ID HSV7 1988.jpg|1988 ID A Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 11.01.34 pm.png|1988 ID B Seven 1988-89 Summer.JPG|Summer 1988/89 ID 1989–1999 Screen Shot 2019-07-05 at 10.17.50 am.png|1989 Network ID Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 10.18.44 am.png|1990 Network ID Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 10.25.07 am.png|1990 "In The Mood" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 9.34.18 am.png|Christmas 1990 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 10.06.21 am.png|1991 Network ID Tescoplanet2020.png|1992 Network ID Seven 1992-93.JPG|1992-93 Promo Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 10.37.19 am.png|1993-94 Promo A Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 10.31.29 am.png|1993-94 Promo B Seven 1994 Christmas.JPG|Christmas 1994 ID Seven 1995.JPG|1995 Promo Seven 1995-97.png|1995-96 Promo ZampakidCap-2019-07-18-19h47m29s386.png|1995 "The Favourite Faces of '96" Promo Seven 1989-2000.png|1996 ID Seven 1996 Olympics ID.png|1996-98 ID (Used to promote Seven's coverage of the 1998 Winter Olympics) Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 2.40.12 pm.png|"Australia's Home" of the 2000 Olympics Seven 1996 1.png|Used by the network to celebrate 40 Years of Television Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 3.34.23 pm.png|Christmas 1996 ID Afyonspor.png|1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 10.41.15 pm.png|Christmas 1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 2.37.28 pm.png|1998 ID promoting the movie "Shine" ZampakidCap-2019-07-17-11h54m09s969.png|1999 ID (Used to promote the 2000 Olympics) DomingoMaior2014.png|1999 ID Seven 1999 2.JPG|Alternate 1999 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 9.26.15 pm.png|1999 ID (Used to promote the 2000 Olympics) 2000–2003 Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 9.25.19 pm.png|2000 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 10.47.36 pm.png|2000 ID (Used to promote the 2000 Olympic Games) A Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 10.57.59 pm.png|2000 ID (Used to promote the 2000 Olympic Games) B 59109a0ef91a9ef790212329300af1ae1b8fff83.jpeg|Christmas 2000 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 10.38.30 am.png|2001 7 Digital Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.24.27 am.png|2001 ID 71b1b79c159def73a5e2b32987d49d1bb1cf5c5b.jpeg|Christmas 2001 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 9.58.20 am.png|2002 ID A Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.33.50 am.png|2002 ID (used to promote the 2002 Winter Olympics) A Fb50d0c5b058c68de7ee453f7f9c77b3f7541631.jpeg|2002 ID (used to promote the 2002 Winter Olympics) B Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 9.37.36 am.png|2002 ID B Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 8.25.46 am.png|2002 ID (Used to promote the 2002 Commonwealth Games) Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.23.07 am.png|Christmas 2002 ID 2003–present 3b2551ffdd68f5d1872233fc5fba0c518d4e7507.jpeg|Feb. to June 2003 ID 7dcc9f66042b9b5c493ae523795d93c38652ae18.jpeg|July to Aug. 2003 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-20-13h15m34s099.png|Sept. to Nov. 2003 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 9.47.38 pm.png|Summer 2003/04 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-30 at 9.33.43 pm.png|2004 ID Seven 2004 Summer.jpg|Summer 2004/05 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.11.58 am.png|Christmas 2004 ID Seven 2004-06.jpg|2004-06 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 9.44.37 pm.png|Summer 2005/06 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 9.38.47 pm.png|2006-2011 ID Seven 2006 Summer.JPG|Summer 2006/07 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.44.51 am.png|Christmas 2007 ID Seven 2008.jpg|2008 ID Seven 2011-12 1.jpg|2011-2012 ID Seven 2011-12 2.png|Alternate 2011-2012 ID Seven 2012-15.jpg|2012-2015 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-20-13h08m37s145.png|2013 ID Seven 2014.jpg|2014 Network ID A542b40b55ef5260f1fb044043a726e5ebcdc807.jpeg|2015 ID (used to promote the 2016 Olympic Games) Seven 2016-.png|2016-present ID Slogans Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.54.17 am.png|Colors Your World (1974-75) Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.56.41 am.png|Watch Us Now! (1983) Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 10.57.57 am.png|Be There (1984) Category:Seven Network Category:Seven West Media Category:Special logos